shelby's admirer part 3
by hgfan
Summary: two days later


SHELBY'S ADMIRER...PART 3  
*~* i hope that this one is alittle longer for you all!*~* i am glad you are enjoying it and keep writing reviews :)  
  
*~*TWO DAYS WENT BY WITHOUT SHELBY TALKING TO EITHER SCOTT OR JUSTIN!*~*  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~* OUTSIDE SHELBY IS SITTING AT A PICNIC TABLE DOING HER HOMEWORK. JUSTIN APPROACHES HER AND SITS ACROSS FROM HER.*~*  
  
JUSTIN- hey beautiful, whatcha doing?  
  
SHELBY- homework an i would like to be left alone!  
  
JUSTIN- well i just thought that since we haven't talked in a while that maybe i would tell you why i am here!!!  
  
SHELBY- alrite go ahead(shelby knows that he is not going to leave her alone anyways)  
  
JUSTIN- good(smiling)Well, i had this girlfriend for about two years and then about three months ago i started partying alot and trying some drugs out! well my girlfriend didn't like what was happening to me and how i was acting so she dumped me! anyways i was really pissed so i kinda went alittle wacko!  
  
SHELBY- what do you mean when you say you went wacko???(just then Scott storms by them)  
  
SHELBY-(calling to scott) hi Scott(feeling bad because she hasn't talked to him, but Scott pretends he doesn't here Shelby and continues walking)  
  
JUSTIN- Well, i think that is enough of Justin time for one day! see ya around beautiful!(he winks at him and she smiles)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~* IN THE BOYS DORM, JUSTIN IS LYING ON HIS BED AND AUGGIE AND EZRA WALK IN*~*  
  
AUGGIE-well look who it is(laughing) the newbie!!  
  
JUSTIN-can i help you??  
  
AUGGIE- actually yeah(goes and sits next to justin) its not cool that you are hitting on Scott's girl man!! they are tight and then you come in and ruin it, I'm surprised Scott didn't beat you yet!!  
  
JUSTIN- yeah mucho! thanx for the warning(laughs)  
  
EZRA- you are not going to get her, we just wanna let you know that!  
  
JUSTIN- oh i will get her!!(gets up and leaves and scott walks in)  
  
SCOTT-UGH, i hate him(putting his hands behind his head)  
  
AUGGIE-don't worry mucho, she aint gonna want him!  
  
SCOTT- i thought we had something special(falling onto his bed) i mean i tols her i love her, i never said that to anyone else before!!  
  
EZRA- you'll get her back don't worry! its time for lunch and i am starving!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~*LUNCH, THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE ALL SITTING TOGETHER AND SCOTT WALKS IN AND SITS BY HIMSELF*~*  
  
JULIETTE-(to shelby) he is really upset!(looking at Scott)  
  
DAIZY- yeah Shel, the princess is right, i thought you loved him?  
  
SHELBY- i did, i mean i do, but he can't tell me you i can and can't talk to!  
  
DAIZY- yeah, well you should still go talk to him!( with that shelby gets up and goes to sit across from scott, but scott doesn't look up at her)  
  
SHELBY- Hi  
  
SCOTT- hey  
  
SHELBY- its not fair of you to be mad at me. i am not mad at you anymore!  
  
SCOTT- yeah well why did you flip on me before?  
  
SHELBY- because while i am glad that you stuck up for me, i could take care of myself!  
  
SCOTT- well excuse me if i didn't want him to kiss you(walks away)  
  
SHELBY-(mumbles to herself) it didn't mean anything!!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~*THAT NIGHT IN GROUP, EVERYONE IS SITTING IN A CIRCLE NOT SAYING ANYTHING*~*  
  
SOFIE-ok guys everyone seems alittle quiet tonight, is there anything that anyone would like to discuss?  
  
AUGGIE- yeah, i think that it was wrong for the newbie to kiss shelby!  
  
JULIETTE- yeah auggie is right, there was no need for that to happen!  
  
SHELBY- yeah, but it was only a kiss and now it is blown out of poportion and scott is mad at me!9looking at scott)  
  
SOFIE-scott, do you have anything to say?  
  
SCOTT-(looking at sofie) I am not mad at shelby, i just got jealous and then she flips out on me, and makes it seem like it is my fault. I just don't want her hanging around with him! maybe i don't know shelby as well as i thought cause she really hurt me when she took his side over mine!  
  
SHELBY- (tears starting to well up in her eyes) Scott that is not fair, i didn't take anyones side(runs out crying)  
  
SOFIE- ok i think that is enough for tonight, everyone in their dorms early!(everyone gets up to leave)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~*SOFIE WALKS IN PETERS OFFICE*~*  
  
PETER- hey sof, how did group go?  
  
SOFIE-(sighs) not good, ever since Justin kissed shelby there has been alot of tention between shelby and scott. i mean i scott is mad at shelby but we have to so something!  
  
PETER-(putting his arms around sofie) don't worry! how about tomorrow after breakfast we take the cliffhangers on an overnight, that way everyone will be together and we can all talk.  
  
SOFIE- yeah i think that would be a great idea(kisses peter on the cheek) thanks, i knew you would have an idea!! 


End file.
